Verdade
by dlz
Summary: OOC/AR/MM. Lois e Arthur Curry estão namorando. Clark descobre a verdade sobre Lois e algo inesperado acontece. R
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Verdade  
**Autor:** FollowTheWhiteRabbit a.k.a. dlz  
**Censura:** K+  
**Classificação:** Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer:** Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Distribuição:** Fanfiction Net  
**Pares:** Lois/A.C.  
**Personagens:** Clark, Lois, Chloe e A.C.  
**Spoiler:** Aqua  
**Sinopse: **Após os acontecimentos no episódio Aqua, Lois e A.C. continuam o namoro, e após esbarrar no feliz casal juntamente com Chloe, Clark acaba conhecendo a verdadeira Lois Lane, e tem o vislumbre de um relacionamento sem mentiras.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**Flórida, Miami...**_

Lois estava deitada ao sol sobre uma toalha estendida nas areias brancas de Miami Beach, quando, de repente, alguém emergiu da água e se aproximou dela.

"A.C.?" perguntou Lois, tirando os óculos escuros para vê-lo.

Arthur sorriu, e sacudiu os cabelos, molhando-a com os respingos de água.

"Não faça isso!" exclamou ela, rindo.

Arthur se sentou na beirada da toalha e Lois se levantou, apoiada nos cotovelos, encarando-o nos olhos.

"Eu já disse que você tem um sorriso lindo?" perguntou ele, inclinando-se para beijá-la.

Lois retribuiu o beijo, mas estava visivelmente aborrecida com alguma coisa.

"O quê foi?" perguntou ele então, ao perceber que a namorada estava distante.

"Tenho que voltar para Metropolis" respondeu ela. "O General está no meu pé novamente, e se eu não der uma satisfação, a coisa vai ficar feia"

Arthur sorriu.

"Ei, não precisa ficar assim, gatinha" comentou ele, levantando o queixo de Lois com a ponta dos dedos.

"Queria poder ficar mais com você" disse ela, finalmente. Aquele final de semana ao lado de A.C. havia sido uma das melhores coisas na vida de Lois.

"Sabe, andei pensando uma coisa" disse ele, subitamente, enquanto Lois se sentava, limpando a areia dos braços para ouvi-lo atentamente. "Ouvi dizer que estão precisando de um novo instrutor de natação no ginásio de Metropolis"

"Está falando sério?" indagou ela, com um imenso sorriso, entendendo o que o namorado pretendia.

"Nunca falei tão sério" respondeu ele, inclinando-se novamente para beijá-la.

"Ah, A.C.!" exclamou ela, extasiada, enquanto o abraçava.

_**Algumas noites depois, em Metropolis...**_

"E então, o quê você vai fazer hoje à noite?" perguntou Clark para Chloe que, como sempre, trabalhava até depois do horário no Planeta Diário. Mesmo que se tratasse de uma noite quente de sexta-feira.

"Pelo visto Lana deu o bolo novamente" comentou Chloe, que fazia a reprodução de alguns documentos na sala de fotocópias.

Clark assentiu, apenas balançando a cabeça.

"Puxa, sinto muito, Clark" disse ela, quase arrependida de ter acertado no comentário.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, quando, finalmente, Chloe tomou a iniciativa:

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro" respondeu ele.

"Vocês dois estão com algum problema ou é só impressão minha?"

Clark encarou a amiga. A indagação era bem oportuna.

"Bem" respondeu ele. "Não vou negar que as coisas andam meio estranhas ultimamente"

"Estranhas como?" perguntou ela, curiosa.

"Não sei" respondeu ele, confuso. "Meu relacionamento com Lana..."

Chloe apenas o ouvia, atentamente, enquanto fazia suas fotocópias.

"Está 'esfriando'?" perguntou ela, de forma inesperada. Até mesmo para ela.

Arrependida ao ver a surpresa de Clark com o comentário, provavelmente certeiro, Chloe tentou remediar:

"Ei, não me entenda mal" explicou ela "Todos os casais enfrentam problemas no começo, principalmente se um deles é super-herói nas horas vagas!"

"Acha que a culpa é minha?" perguntou Clark arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. De fato, sabia bem o que a amiga queria dizer.

"Bom, você sabe, Clark" explicou Chloe. "Venho dizendo isso já há algum tempo. Você precisa ser sincero com a Lana. Contar a verdade"

"Eu venho tentando fazer isso, Chloe" comentou ele.

Chloe o encarou.

"Desde que recuperei meus poderes venho tentado contar a ela" continuou. "Mas Lana está sempre ocupada com as coisas da faculdade"

"Isso nunca foi problema para o homem de aço" ponderou Chloe.

Clark ficou silente.

"Você está certa, Chloe" admitiu. "Não tem desculpa. O problema é que estamos cada vez mais afastados um do outro"

"Imagino que não esteja se referindo a distância" deduziu Chloe, ironicamente, já que o amigo podia estar onde bem quisesse, e quando bem quisesse, em segundos.

Clark assentiu, com o olhar perdido. Chloe o fitou. Queria poder dizer a coisa certa ao amigo.

"Tenho certeza que vocês vão superar isso" disse, finalmente.

Clark sorriu um sorriso amargo. Sabia que Chloe estava apenas sendo gentil. A verdade é que não havia mais futuro para ele e Lana, e terminar o namoro era apenas uma questão de tempo. Ela estava afastada demais para que ele pudesse finalmente compartilhar seus segredos e salvar o que até então acreditava ser o grande relacionamento de sua vida. Aos poucos, começava a entender que aquele não era o tipo de relacionamento que ele queria. Não havia mais sintonia entre os dois. Algo havia se perdido e ele ainda não tinha certeza do que era.

"Sabe do quê você precisa?" perguntou Chloe, subitamente, e antes que Clark perguntasse o que era, continuou: "Da agitação de Metropolis!"

Clark sorriu achando que a amiga estivesse de brincadeira, depois a encarou com um olhar aterrador. Ela falava sério.

"Nem pense nisso, Chloe!"

_**Continua...**_  



	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_**Mais tarde, no Atlantis Night Club...**_

"Tem certeza que já esteve aqui?" gritou Chloe para Clark enquanto atravessavam a pista de dança da rave.

"Chloe, não precisa gritar!" disse Clark próximo de seu ouvido. "Eu posso ouvi-la!"

"Desculpe, eu esqueci!" respondeu ela, sorrindo, lembrando que o amigo possuía super-audição até mesmo para uma rave como aquela.

"Já estive sim!" respondeu ele, lembrando dos três meses que passou em Metropolis há cerca de três anos. "Talvez não tenha sido boa idéia voltar" continuou, lembrando que, na época, estava infectado pela kryptonita vermelha, e fez coisas horríveis na Cidade do Amanhã.

"Achei um lugar!" exclamou Chloe, que não ouviu nada do que Clark disse, puxando-o pela mão ao encontrar uma mesa vazia.

"Ufa!" exclamou ela, ao sentar. "Que lugar mais cheio!"

"Devíamos ter ido apenas a uma lanchonete!"

Chloe encarou o amigo e olhou à sua volta. Aquele não era mesmo o tipo de lugar que os dois freqüentariam.

"Tudo bem, acho que dei um tremendo fora" disse ela, sorrindo.

Clark também sorriu.

"E que fora!" exclamou ele, ciente de que Chloe queria apenas fazer seu papel de melhor amiga, e levá-lo para um lugar onde pudesse se descontrair.

"Bom, então o que vai ser?" indagou ele.

"Sua vez!" rendeu-se ela, deixando ao bel arbítrio dele a escolha do próximo lugar aonde iriam.

De repente, Clark parou os olhos na pista de dança. Algo o havia chamado a atenção.

"Clark?" chamou Chloe, não conseguindo visualizar o que prendia a atenção dele.

"Aqueles não são Lois e A.C.?" indagou ele.

Surpresa, e mais do que depressa, Chloe os procurou na pista e finalmente os localizou.

"Parece que alguém está se divertindo!" exclamou, vendo a prima dançar com Arthur Curry.

"O quê ele faz aqui?" indagou Clark, confuso. "Achei que estivesse longe"

"Parece que ele encontrou um motivo pra ficar" respondeu Chloe.

Clark balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto os observava de longe.

"Ei, Lois!" chamou Chloe acenando com a mão.

Clark apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa e fitou a amiga, pensando como diria o que pensava dizer, e que era justamente o fato de que não queria que ela os chamasse. Mas era tarde. Lois olhou para o lado e primeiro viu Clark, quando então fez uma expressão de imensa surpresa. Clark apenas sorriu um sorriso forçado, assim como Lois. Depois, ela avistou Chloe, que lhe acenava. Lois acenou de volta e A.C. se virou para ver o que era, quando viu os dois sentados à mesa.

"Olha só quem está aqui!" exclamou ele.

"Parece que o pesadelo me segue por onde quer que eu vá" comentou Lois referindo-se a Clark, enquanto, de mãos dadas com A.C., caminhava pela pista em direção à mesa onde estavam.

"Você não devia estar no Forte Ryan?" perguntou Clark para Lois, que disse aos Kent, semana passada, que teria que passar uns tempos com o General.

"Legal ver você também, Smallville!" respondeu ela, se sentando à mesa com A.C.

"E, ai, Lois?" perguntou Chloe, abraçando a prima. "O quê está fazendo por aqui?"

"Essa é uma longa estória!" respondeu Lois.

"Bom, vai ter que me contar pelo menos dez por cento dela" sorriu Chloe.

"Rapazes, nós já voltamos" disse Lois se levantando com Chloe para irem ao banheiro. Antes de sair, porém, Lois se inclinou sobre A.C. e o beijou demorada e apaixonadamente. Clark olhou a cena, estarrecido, enquanto Chloe apenas sorria, achando graça da situação.

"Achei que estivesse longe" comentou Clark com A.C. logo que as duas os haviam deixado.

"Pois é, cara. Eu até tentei, mas não consigo ficar muito tempo longe dessa gata" respondeu ele.

"Lois?" indagou ele, mais do que surpreso. Não conseguia conceber como alguém podia não conseguir ficar longe dela.

"Ela é o máximo, cara" completou.

"Não está preocupado com Lex?" perguntou Clark. "Ele ainda deve estar procurando por você"

"Eu sei me cuidar" respondeu A.C.

"Da última vez, não foi o que pareceu" comentou Clark.

A.C. apenas sorriu. Estava tranqüilo, como de costume.

"Vai ficar muito tempo por aqui?" perguntou Clark.

"Não sei" respondeu A.C. cruzando os braços e olhando ao redor. "Já esteve num lugar como esse antes?"

"Também não faz seu gênero?" perguntou Clark, aceitando a sugestão de A.C. em mudar de assunto.

"Nem um pouco, cara" respondeu ele. "Meu lugar é perto da água!"

"Pois é" assentiu Clark. "E como vai fazer?"

"Como assim?" indagou A.C., confuso.

"Bom, você não pode ficar muito tempo longe d´água, então, como vai explicar isso a Lois?"

"Ah, isso!" exclamou A.C. "Eu consegui um emprego como instrutor de natação no ginásio de Metropolis" respondeu, vendo que Lois e Chloe voltavam do banheiro. "E Lois já sabe de tudo"

Clark o encarou, aterrado. Nisso, Lois e Chloe se aproximaram da mesa.

"O banheiro está super lotado" explicou Chloe.

"Por que não vamos a outro lugar?" sugeriu Lois.

"Ótima idéia!" exclamou A.C. apoiando as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa, pronto para partir, e olhando para Clark, com um enorme sorriso de satisfação.

Clark nada fez. Ainda estava atônito com a revelação de A.C.

"Ei, cara!" chamou A.C. "As gatas estão querendo ir embora! Nossas preces foram atendidas!"

Clark, que parecia ter acordado de um choque, apenas balançou a cabeça, sorriu e se levantou, acompanhando Lois e A.C. que atravessavam a pista da rave à frente dele e de Chloe, que, percebendo alguma coisa errada no amigo, segurou-o pelo braço:

"Algum problema?" perguntou ela.

Clark suspirou.

"Tudo ótimo" respondeu.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"Esse lugar é bem melhor!" exclamou A.C. ao sentar ao lado de Lois numa mesa próxima da janela no tranqüilo e aconchegante Café Metropolis, a duas quadras da boate de onde haviam acabado de sair.

"Eu sabia que você ia gostar" disse ela, sorridente.

Clark virou os olhos. Nada mais de pior podia acontecer naquela noite. Como se já não bastasse o fora de Lana, agora tinha que passar por uma sessão de tortura agüentando Lois e Arthur Curry aos beijos e abraços.

"Hum, eles servem um café tão bom quando o daquela cafeteria em frente ao Planeta Diário?" perguntou Chloe, olhando o cardápio.

"O melhor da cidade, Chlo" respondeu Lois.

"Então, o quê vão querer?" perguntou a garçonete aproximando-se da mesa.

"Um super expresso" pediu Lois.

"Dois super expresso" corrigiu Chloe.

"Água" disse Arthur, que nem chegou a olhar o cardápio.

"Só água?" confirmou a garçonete.

"Só água" repetiu ele.

"E você?" perguntou ela, olhando para Clark, que ainda lia o cardápio.

"Uma coca" disse, simplesmente.

Quando a garçonete saiu, houve um grande silêncio, o qual só não se tornou constrangedor por conta de Lois:

"Chlo, vamos comigo ao banheiro?"

Chloe assentiu e as duas se levantaram. Lois deu um beijo demorado em A.C., e enquanto caminhava em direção ao toalete puxando a prima pela mão, ansiosa para contar as novidades, disse:

"Não sintam muito a nossa falta!"

Chloe apenas se virou para vê-los, e sorriu. Aquele era o encontro de casais mais estranho que já teve, pensava. Mesmo porque, ela e Clark nem mesmo eram um casal!

"Você contou mesmo seu segredo para Lois?" perguntou Clark, finalmente.

Arthur riu.

"Ainda está pensando nisso, cara?"

Clark apenas balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse entender a situação.

"Bom, eu não consigo acreditar que ela tenha aceitado tão facilmente" explicou Clark. "Afinal, é a Lois!"

"Que é isso 'superboy'?" protestou. "A Lo é incrível. Ela me dá o maior apoio"

"Espere um instante" interrompeu Clark. "Estamos falando da mesma Lois Lane?" perguntou.

"Acho que você não a conhece muito bem, não é mesmo?"

"Ah, conheço sim" discordou Clark. "Rude, grosseira e tagarela" simplificou.

"Não mesmo. Você definitivamente não a conhece!"

"Então me conte como ela é. Afinal, você a conhece há apenas uma semana e está me dizendo que ela é uma pessoa completamente diferente da que eu conheço há mais de um ano" desafiou Clark, cruzando os braços.

Arthur riu.

"Pelo visto, sua namorada não sabe das suas habilidades, não é mesmo?" indagou.

Clark ficou silente. Não conseguia acreditar que Arthur achava tão normal contar à namorada seu segredo. Havia muito mais em jogo. A segurança da mulher amada.

"Bom, eu não sei que tipo de relacionamento você tem com a sua garota, mas o meu com a Lo é baseado na mais absoluta verdade" comentou Arthur cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa. "Eu seria incapaz de mentir pra ela"

Então, aquelas últimas palavras atingiram em cheio Clark Kent. E ele simplesmente não sabia mais o que dizer.

"Olha, sem ofensa, cara" continuou ele. "Mas um relacionamento baseado em mentiras não vai pra frente"

"É mais do que contar a verdade, Arthur" explicou Clark, na defensiva. "Agindo assim, você coloca a pessoa que ama em perigo"

"Então você acaba sozinho" retrucou ele. "Sozinho e infeliz"

"Vocês estão juntos há menos de uma semana. Como pode saber que contar sobre seus poderes foi a coisa certa?" perguntou.

"Pelos olhos dela, cara" respondeu Arthur. Clark enrugou a testa, sem compreender. "Ao olhar bem nos olhos da Lois, você sente, você sabe" continuou ele. "Ela é uma mulher incrível quando você a conhece bem. Sabe, a Lo não tem habilidades como nós, mas mesmo assim ela é única e especial. Não é pra qualquer um"

Clark ouvia Arthur com profunda atenção. Jamais tinha imaginado que Lois pudesse ser daquele jeito. Mas ainda havia uma dúvida.

"Ela levou tudo numa boa?" perguntou ele.

"Você não imagina como" respondeu Arthur.

Clark ficou surpreso com a resposta. Definitivamente, não pareciam falar da mesma pessoa. Ou sim? Foi então que ele resolveu ousar. Encarou Arthur por um breve instante. Não havia motivo para duvidar de suas declarações. Por outro lado, ainda assim, tratava-se de Lois, e ele ainda não conseguia acreditar. Usou então sua super-audição para saber o que ela e Chloe falavam ao banheiro.

"Não acredito que você não me contou nada!" protestou Chloe, que ajeitava os cabelos em frente ao espelho, enquanto Lois retocava o batom.

"Ah, Chlo! Foi tão rápido!" comentou Lois. "Você não faz idéia! Eu cheguei a Metropolis e, de repente, recebi um telefonema do A.C. Ele queria saber se eu estava bem e se estava com saudades dele... Lógico que eu não dei o braço a torcer, até que ele disse que era uma pena, pois estava no telefone público do outro lado da rua e queria me ver! Não é meigo?"

Chloe sorriu.

"E vocês estão juntos desde então?" perguntou ela.

"Amanhã vai fazer uma semana pra ser mais exata" respondeu Lois. "Acredita que estivemos em Miami desde o começo da semana? Ele me levou a lugares incríveis!"

"Ah, disso eu não duvido!" exclamou Chloe. "E eu já desconfiava mesmo desse seu bronzeado!"

"Ele é tão especial, Chlo!" disse Lois, suspirando.

"Especial em que sentido?" perguntou Chloe, que já sabia que Arthur Curry tinha habilidades especiais.

"Especial" respondeu Lois evasivamente. "Apenas especial"

Foi então que Clark parou de ouvir. E ele finalmente entendeu do quê Arthur estava falando. Mesmo sabendo das habilidades dele, Lois as omitiu para a própria prima, a quem geralmente contava tudo. Tal fato não apenas o surpreendeu, como ele finalmente se deu conta de que não conhecia Lois Lane tão bem como pensava.

"Algum problema?" perguntou Arthur.

Mas Clark não respondeu. Estava confuso demais para dizer qualquer coisa. A Lois rude, grosseira e tagarela era apenas a fachada de uma mulher de verdade: amiga, companheira e cúmplice. Foi então que Clark se deu conta dos seus sentimentos. A venda, afinal, havia sido retirada. Nesse meio tempo, Lois e Chloe voltavam à mesa e, junto com elas, a garçonete, que trazia os pedidos.

"E, então?" perguntou Lois. "O quê vocês vão fazer depois daqui? A propósito, Smallville... Onde está Lana?"

Mas Clark não ouviu. Na verdade, ele olhava para Lois. Via seus lábios se moverem com aquele sorriso sarcástico de sempre, mas não ouvia uma palavra do que ela dizia. Apenas a olhava, admirado.

"Smallville?" chamou ela.

"Ah, sim. Lana. Bem, ela está fazendo um trabalho da faculdade" respondeu ele.

Lois apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas. Aquele foi um dos poucos momentos em que optou pelo silêncio ao invés de dizer o que lhe passava pela cabeça.

"Daqui eu acho que vou embora" disse Chloe, após tomar um gole do café.

"Bom, nós alugamos uns filmes e vamos passar a noite vegetando em frente à televisão, não é mesmo?" disse Lois olhando para o namorado, que se virava para admirá-la.

"É mesmo? O quê vocês alugaram?" perguntou Clark, subitamente, enquanto tomava seu gole de coca.

Lois, Arthur e Chloe o encararam.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"Você tem uma bela vista" comentou Clark à janela do apartamento de Lois enquanto ela acabava de pedir uma pizza. Nesse meio tempo, Chloe falava ao celular no quarto de Lois e Arthur pegava um copo d´água na cozinha.

Lois o encarou e olhou para ver se A.C. estava por perto. Depois, sussurrou:

"Olha, Smallville, sei perfeitamente o que você está pretendendo fazer"

"Sabe?" indagou ele.

"Sei sim" respondeu ela. "Está mais uma vez tentando boicotar meu namoro com o A.C."

Clark sorriu.

"Não sei do quê você está falando" desconversou ele.

"Eu já disse uma vez, e vou dizer novamente: não preciso de um irmão pegando no meu pé"

Clark a encarou.

"Principalmente porque você não é meu irmão!" continuou.

"Acabei de avisar a Lana que vou chegar tarde" disse Chloe, voltando do quarto de Lois. "Já escolheram o filme?" perguntou, olhando para Lois e Clark que desferiam olhares mortais um para o outro no meio da sala. "Algum problema?"

"Não" respondeu Lois, ligando a televisão.

Chloe sorriu e olhou para os dois. O clima estava pesado, e isso era mais do que evidente.

"Ela disse que fala com você amanhã de manhã" disse Chloe, olhando para Clark, que nada disse.

"Clark?" chamou Chloe.

"O quê?" perguntou ele.

"Falei com a Lana e ela disse que conversa com você amanhã de manhã, ok?" repetiu Chloe.

"Ah, sim" disse ele. "Lana!"

_Afinal, quem mais poderia ser?_, pensou Chloe.

"Vocês dois estão estranhos" comentou.

Mas Lois e Clark nada disseram, e novamente trocaram olhares cheios de reprovação.

"Lo, por quê não assistimos aquele documentário que eu peguei sobre a vida marinha?" perguntou A.C. voltando da cozinha com uma garrafinha d´água.

"Não!" disseram Lois, Chloe e Clark em uníssono.

Arthur os encarou, estarrecido.

"Tá bom" disse ele, dando-se por vencido, enquanto se sentava no tapete no meio da sala, e puxava algumas almofadas do sofá para servirem de apoio para as costas.

"O Senhor dos Anéis!" exclamou Clark, pegando a caixa do DVD.

Lois e Chloe o encararam.

"Clark, são três horas de filme!" protestou Lois, que não pretendia nem um pouco passar todo aquele tempo com ele por perto.

"E daí?" perguntou Clark.

"Chlo, explica pra ele" pediu Lois visivelmente atordoada com toda aquela situação. "Eu vou fazer umas pipocas de microondas!"

"Quer ajuda?" perguntou Arthur, enquanto Lois ia para a cozinha.

"Só se você puder me fazer desaparecer!" gritou ela.

Arthur sorriu e foi atrás dela.

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa que eu não sei?" perguntou Chloe.

"Bom, você disse que eu precisava me divertir" explicou Clark.

"Ok, eu disse" concordou ela. "Mas não sabia que assim como Lois acha divertido atormentar você, a recíproca pudesse ser verdadeira"

Clark sorriu.

"Espere um pouco" disse ela, de repente. As coisas começavam a fazer sentido. Chloe finalmente compreendia a situação.

"O quê foi?" indagou Clark.

Chloe apenas sorriu.

"Tudo bem" disse ela então. "Vamos assistir O Senhor dos Anéis"

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_**Duas horas e meia de filme depois...**_

Arthur dormia profunda e confortavelmente no sofá com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Lois que, com os olhos semi-cerrados, assistia ao filme sem o menor entusiasmo e bocejando várias vezes, enquanto Clark estava na poltrona ao lado, sem tirar os olhos dela. Chloe, que beliscava as últimas pipocas sentada ao chão em meio às almofadas, ora olhava para o filme, ora para o amigo, sorrindo a cada vez que o flagrava fitando Lois.

"Alguém quer mais pizza?" perguntou Lois olhando a caixa vazia sobre a mesa no centro da sala.

"Não, Lo" disse Chloe.

Ao ver que Clark não respondeu, Lois se virou para vê-lo:

"Smallville?"

"Na verdade, eu acho que vou querer mais pipoca" disse ele.

Lois levantou a cabeça e Chloe mostrou a tigela vazia.

"Armário de cima, terceira porta, última prateleira" disse, continuando a olhar o filme, com a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá, acariciando as madeixas de Arthur com as pontas dos dedos.

Mas Clark nada fez, e Lois se virou para encará-lo.

"Não acredito, Smallville!" exclamou ela, indignada.

Lois então se levantou abruptamente para ir à cozinha, derrubando a cabeça de Arthur no sofá, o qual se ajeitou e continuou a dormir pesadamente, enquanto Chloe ria em silêncio.

Na cozinha, Lois mostrou a Clark onde ficava o armário, a porta e a prateleira onde estava o pacote de pipoca. Depois, pegou a embalagem e colocou no forno-microondas. Marcou os minutos, e com os braços cruzados, encostada à parede, fitou-o.

"Você tirou o dia pra me irritar, não é mesmo?"

Clark sorriu, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa que estava atrás dele.

"E, então? Vai me dizer qual o problema?" continuou ela. "Porque se for o A.C. já vou adiantando que isso não é da sua conta"

"Não é ele" disse Clark, subitamente.

Lois o encarou, esperando então que ele dissesse o que era.

"Sou eu, Lois" confessou.

"Não estou entendendo, Smallville" disse ela, enrugando a testa, visivelmente confusa.

"Não é mesmo pra entender" explicou ele.

"Tem a ver com Lana, não é mesmo?" insinuou ela.

Clark não respondeu, e ela continuou:

"Vocês estão com problemas... É isso?"

Mas ele nada disse. Apenas abaixou os olhos. Tudo ainda era novo para ele. E Arthur estava na sala ao lado.

"Olha, Smallville" disse ela, então, amigavelmente, aproximando-se dele, e colocando as mãos no seu peito. "Pra todo tipo de problema existe uma solução. Se vocês não estão bem, o melhor que têm a fazer é sentar e conversar. Nada se resolve quando cada um está no seu canto"

Clark colocou sua mão sobre a de Lois, que ainda estava sobre seu peito, e a segurou gentilmente.

"Você é uma boa amiga, Lois"

"É" concordou ela. "Mas você nem se deu conta que eu posso ter dito isso justamente pra que você se tocasse e fosse embora de uma vez pra eu poder ficar sozinha com meu namorado, não é mesmo?"

Clark sorriu. Aquela era a Lois defensiva de sempre. Depois daquela noite, jamais a enxergaria com os mesmos olhos. Havia conhecido a mulher por trás da vestimenta forte e robusta. Lois Lane nada mais era do que a sensibilidade em pessoa. A mulher apaixonante que alguém como ele precisava encontrar. Ou será que já teria encontrado? Clark olhou bem nos olhos dela, tal como Arthur lhe disse, e procurou as respostas para todas as suas dúvidas. Foi então que ele encontrou mais do que imaginava.

"O quê foi?" perguntou ela.

De repente, o alarme do forno-microondas disparou, e Clark, sem tirar os olhos de Lois, disse:

"Acho que já é tarde"

"Tá" disse ela, tentando puxar a mão, a qual Clark ainda segurava contra seu peito. "Vai largar a minha mão, ou vai levar junto?"

Clark sorriu e a soltou, gentilmente, enquanto ela o encarava, ainda confusa.

Instantes depois, Lois e um sonolento Arthur acompanhavam Chloe e Clark até a porta.

"Têm certeza de que não querem passar a noite aqui?" perguntou Lois. "Estou convidando só por educação, viu?"

Chloe riu, vestindo o casaco.

"Não, Lo" respondeu ela. "A gente se fala amanhã"

"Smallville?" chamou Lois, antes que os dois entrassem no elevador. "Você tem como voltar? Se quiser, pode dormir no sofá"

Clark sorriu.

"Não, Lois" respondeu. "Mesmo assim, obrigado"

"Até mais, cara!" disse Arthur, bocejando e voltando para dentro.

Enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava, Clark via Lois desaparecer pela fresta, até que se deu conta de que Chloe o encarava com muito interesse no outro canto do elevador.

"O quê foi?" perguntou ele.

"Temos muito o quê conversar" disse ela.

_**FIM**_


End file.
